Forgotten Reasons
by Aki Griffin
Summary: Sam finds out Gabriel's reasons for joining them. Takes place before 5.18 and 5.19. Slash


When Gabriel first agreed to help Team Free Will, Castiel was the only one to have even the tiniest bit of trust in him. They didn't have to trust him, not really. He would throw them bones when they were on hard cases, leave them food when they were too busy to get their own and twice he swooped in at the last moment to save the brothers when Castiel couldn't.

After the second time, Sam called his name before he could fly off.

"Why don't you stay?" Gabriel looked at Sam, then at Dean and back at Sam.

"Don't think that will earn me any points with your brother there," he said before vanishing.

"We should trust him," Castiel said.

Dean glared. "Just because he's your brother doesn't mean he's trustworthy. We haven't exactly had the best relations with archangels. And considering he's the same Trickster that killed me over a hundred times, I say there's a good chance he's going to betray us."

"He's done nothing but help us for the past two months and it's not

like he's pulling for either side-"

"No, he's pulling for both!"

"We need more weight on our side. He can do so much more for us if we accept him."

"Dean, Gabriel could have destroyed us or turned us in at any point.

There would be no reason for him to wait this long," Castiel pointed out.

Dean's glare had lightened slightly, but he still wasn't convinced.

"Cas? Can you get Gabriel to meet me in the parking lot?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Sam! No! I don't want you alone with him," Dean snapped.

"He's waiting outside."

"I can take care of myself."

Gabriel sat on the hood of the Impala staring at the night sky. Sam

leaned next to him.

"You managed to get Cas to trust you relatively easily," Sam said after a few minutes.

"It's different than trying to convince you or your brother. He

understands. Angel to angel."

"Well you can try telling me."

Gabriel glanced over. Sam was surprised to see complete sincerity. He looked much like he did when he was trapped in the holy fire, trapped and slightly defeated. "It's not just one thing. It's complicated."

Sam's gaze didn't waver so Gabriel sighed and continued. "Dean was right. I'm a coward. I couldn't stand up to my family. All I want is for them to stop fighting. I can't just sit by but I can't pick a side

either. I love all of my brothers. So the best alternative is to try

and keep them away from each other. No final show down so neither have to die. The best place to do that is here."

Sam was watching him and nodding in understanding. "That can't be all. You could do that without us."

"It's also Cas. He's so young, but he was one of the best warriors and is still the most loyal angel to our Father. And for that he's been

cast out."

"Lucifer said something similar."

"He's nothing like Lucifer. Lucifer disobeyed Dad. Castiel

stuck to what Dad told us even when no one else did. Cas is protecting Dad's most loved creations."

"I didn't realize he was young..."

"Oh yeah. Most defiantly one of the youngest angels. Not much older than The Son. I helped him learn to fly." There was a fond smile on the archangel's face.

"So you want to protect him."

"If there is any angel that's really needed to save this world right now, it's him. But

he's losing Grace. I can keep him charged up even when he's

disconnected from the Host."

"Wouldn't have pegged you as protective. Especially not after wherever you sent him while we were in TV Land."

"I forgot who I was. I lost myself in being a Trickster. I forgot

everything I cared about. I knew I wanted the fighting to end. I knew

I loved my family at one point." He looked at Sam. "You probably don't want to hear the final reason."

"I think I do."

"You."

"Huh?"

"You're the final reason. I don't want to see you hurt." Sam turned to

stare but Gabriel was still looking at the sky. "I've always been fond of you. I thought that much was obvious."

Sam moved so he was situated between Gabe's legs and leaned over so he was blocking the sky. "Tell me now if I'm reading this wrong," he whispered.

"You're not," Gabriel smirked as Sam pressed their lips together.

"What the fuck?!"

Sam shot up and looked over to the motel door where Dean stood staring at them slack jawed.

"Ooh, this should be fun," Gabriel said before pulling Sam back down.


End file.
